


Encounter(s)

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Return to Ikebukuro [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Apologies, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: One of the times Izaya decides to go out and enjoy a evening walk, he encounters not one, but two people he hadn't thought he would see.





	Encounter(s)

_[Celty? I think I may need a lift...]_

_ [Where are you!? Shinra and I have been looking all over for you! Especially when Shizuo stopped by with a dog bite saying he saw you and Psyche bit him!] _

Well, he hadn't even noticed when Psyche did that. In fact Izaya hadn't realized or noticed anything around him when he looked up from playing with Psyche and was met with a shocked looking Shizuo. He couldn't even use words to describe the fear that shot through him in that moment. He was frozen in place, neither he or the other man had moved or said a word for what felt like hours. But when the bleach blonde haired man took a step forward, the adrenaline in his body took over and he shot up faster then what he had been able to do in a long time and took off running. He ignored the sharp and burning pain in his lower back and legs as he ran down the streets.

He had always been able to out-run the other man. Though with him still recovering from his injuries and his Physical Therapy was helping slowly. Though, after running and pushing past so many people, he found himself with his back pressed against the wall of a allyway and sitting on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Next to him was Psyche, nudging his head under his arm and letting his owner hug him close as he messaged Celty with shakey hands.

_[is he still there with you guys?]_

_ [Yes he is, he and Shinra are talking. I can go get you right now. Just tell me where you are.] _

Izaya practically whined when he read the words that Shizuo was still at their apartment. He couldn't stop the shaking of his hands as he tried to type out a response. He didn't want her to leave and cause suspicion. Shizuo, despite what Izaya used to say, was smart. He could pick up on things most people wouldn't expect him to, he understood things a lot more then what he liked to let on. "Damn it-" he hissed, dropping his phone and tangling his hands in his hair as he pulled his aching legs to his chest. He hadn't had a panic attack like this in a while. He thought he was getting better.

Maybe he just wasn't that lucky. Maybe coming back here wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should just go back to the country side. A half choked whine, he only half noticed Psyche's whine of worry and the fact he was nuzzling him and trying to calm him down. Eventually, he didn't even notice that. He fell back into his mind, only seeming to make the panic and the fear he was feeling worse. He knew what he had to do to calm down, but he couldn't take the breaths, his body just didn't want to work with him.

"Hey, are you al- Izaya?" Heraing the call of his name, the red eyed male froze, tensing up again he slowly looked up. "What are you- what happened?"

"K-Kadota?" He asked wearily, his voice sounding so unfamiliar to his own ears, making him flinch and quickly ducking his head back down, but not before Psyche whined and pressed his nose against the red eyed man's cheek. "I-im fine-"

"Yeah, I don't think hyperventilating in a alleyway is 'fine.' your dog came to get someone. Didn't think you'd have a service animal." Izaya gave a nod, wrapping his arms around Psyche's neck and squeezing him, this pleased the said Animal, tail wagging. The other man watched the scene in front of him. He had received a text from Celty a few minutes ago asking if he could possibly help her with something. She hadn't specified what she needed help with, but it was then when this dog came up barking at him. He had seemed desperate to get someone to follow him, so Kadota had followed.

He wasn't expecting for the dog to lead him to Izaya of all people he hadn't seen in years. He thought after that huge fight with Shizuo that maybe he had died. But here he was, sitting in the ground having a panic attack and with a service dog of all things. The man sighed as he moved and sat next to the red eyed male, he didn't touch him, didn't say anything, just sat there and waited. It seemed his company seemed to help, Izaya had finally started calming down and was slowly relaxing. "So, you okay now?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes. I'm okay now, sorry for the trouble, Kadota." He said, looking at the other with such honesty it shocked him. Izaya laughed when the German Shepherd licked his cheek, panting happily now that his owner was calm again. "And thank you, Psyche."

"Psyche? Why- you know what, that's a question for another time. Better question right now is, what are you doing here? What happened? Everyone sort of thought you died after what happened." He watched as Izaya took in his questions. He saw a guilty expression slowly creep up onto his face as Izaya ran his fingers through his dogs fur, and fixed his collar. Izaya was many things, he was capable of showing off so many emotions. However, guilt was not one of those things. Or at least, that what he had believed at first considering the amount of time he knew him and everything he had seen and heard him do without a shred of guilt.

This time however, seemed to be different. Izaya looked different even. He seemed paler now, a bit more thin then what he had last seen him. And he differently never remembered seeing him wear a knee brace. "A...a lot Happened after that day," Izaya started slowly, though he didn't look at the other male. "After that fight, I was taken outside of the city and to the country side. From there to a hospital, my arms healed just fine, but my legs..." He let out a breath looking at Kadota now. "Well, I wasn't completely paralyzed, but it hurt to move them. So I was in a wheelchair for a long time. Physical Therapy has helped me a lot get to this point."

"Oh...well damn. Hey I'm sorry-"

"Oh there's no need for that. I knew the consequences of my actions and it's no one's fault but my own." He cut in, giving the man a honest smile, another thing he definitely wasn't used to seeing. "But...I was away from here for three years with the intentions of never coming back but...I ended up talking to Celty again."

"She convinced you to come back?" Izaya nodded at his question. So, then what she requested help with, was probably to help her find Izaya.

"She did. But not right away. It took a month or so for me to think it over, find a place and move back here. At first, only she knew I was back. She's even the one who got me Psyche here." He said happily, kissing the top of his dog's head, getting a happy bark and a fast wagging tail. Kadota couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at the sight. "Eventually Shinra found out and from there they've been...god they've been such a great help since I've been back."

"But, no one else knows." It was a statement, not a question. He knew Izaya noticed if his look of guilt coming back quickly was anything to go by. He didn't mean to make him feel bad. "Makes sense. You have your own life you need to worry about. And your keeping to yourself while rebuilding relationships with people one by one." He looked at the red eyed male, he felt better seeing the shy smile on his face. "I think that's good. You let who you want to know that your back. Take your time and don't worry about other people."

Izaya couldn't help but tear up a bit. He laughed softly, rubbing his eyes and hugging Psyche. "Thank you, Kadota. I'm sorry for everything."he mumbled softly, the other man smiled, giving him a shrug and reaching over, gently patting his back.

"All is forgiven, Izaya. Come on, let's get you to Celty-"

"Oh damn it! I completely forgot!" He said with a whine as he scrambled to pick up his phone. He heard the other laugh as he helped Izaya to his feet slowly. Checking his phone Izaya could see the countless messages and missed calls from Celty and Shinra. The red eyed male groaned, knowing he was going to get a sound scolding from both of them. He felt like a child who was coming home late from a party. "They're going to kill me,"

"Don't worry, they just care about you. Come on, I'll walk you."

000

"Izaya! Your okay! Oh thank goodness. You had us worried when you stopped responding to Celty's messages and you weren't answering your phone. You are okay, right? Does anything hurt? Wait! Stupid question, your shaking like a leaf. How do your legs feel?" Izaya felt dizzy with all of the questions Shinra was throwing at him as Kadota helped him sit on the couch. And true to Shinra's words, Izaya's legs were shaking and he felt so sore and tired. Before he could respond however, he watched as Celty jabbed the doctor in the stomach.

_ [Let him breath!] _

Kadota laughed, shaking his head as he sat down next to Izaya, who was watching the two with a fond smile. "You feeling okay?" Izaya looked at the other male and nodded. "You sure? You look about ready to flop over any second now."

"Tired, I'm not used to running-"

"Running!? Izaya I get that your walking again but remember you still use a cane and knee brace to get around! You can't just be running like that! No wonder your shaking!"

Izaya raised a brow but shook his head, letting g Celty handle her over the top lover while Turing his attention back to the other man. "Again, thank you for helping me. And again sorry for the trouble. I honestly probably never would have thought you would still be in Ikebukuro if I hadn't ran into Shizuo."

Ah, so that's what happened. Izaya hadn't exactly explained what caused the panic attack, but he figured that was because he was still trying to calm down and get his own mind and feelings gathered up and back under control. The two fell silent as Shinra kneeled in front of Izaya and took his ankle into his hand, helping him streach his leg out, trying to ease the tension in the muscles. Which Izaya wouldn't admit was a lot more painful then what he was telling Shinra. That was another thing Kadota noticed. Izaya, as honest as he was now, he still kept tiny things to himself. Mostly things that involved how he was feeling. Maybe he was actually okay, or maybe he was simply trying to down play what he was actually feeling. But he could tell that Izaya no longer put his own entertainment before the feelings of other people, hell, he didn't even put his own feelings before anyone else's. Well, at least not before Shinra's and Celty's feelings anyway.

"Hey, Izaya." The said male turned to look at him. "Take things slow, okay? Remember what I said eariler." He was rewarded with a honest smile that he had seen from eariler and a small nod before hissing in pain and glaring down at Shinra.

Despite having been in this city for so long, Kadota truely hadn't expected to have an encounter again with Izaya. Though, he looked a little more frail then before, he looked...happy. well, as happy ad he can look without feeling like he was giving away too much of himself. He was more honest and open, he was so much more friendly with those around him. Plus it was a shock he now had a dog seeing as he had always been afraid of them. Either way, it looked like Izaya was doing better, getting better.

He truely hoped that with today's events, maybe Izaya would start to open up to him like how he had with Celty and Shinra.


End file.
